Mr. New Vegas
(activator) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Mr. New Vegas is an AI personality which was created by Mr. HouseBethesda Blog before the Great War to be the DJ of Radio New Vegas,[http://www.usatoday.com/life/lifestyle/2010-08-10-fallout10_ST_N.htm USA Today interview with Wayne Newton about Mr. New Vegas] a job he still performs over two hundred years later in 2281. He is heard in-game on Radio New Vegas, but never actually seen. Interactions with the player character Mr. New Vegas plays music and reads news, most commonly detailing the Courier's deeds in the Mojave Wasteland. He makes comments and gives advice on the Courier's active quests, such as revealing what the Courier must do or is going to do. Much like Three Dog in Fallout 3, Mr. New Vegas also reveals some future details of the ending of Fallout: New Vegas, including the possible takeover of the NCR, Caesar's Legion, and Mr. House. In addition, Mr. New Vegas comments on the outcomes of major quests the Courier has already completed. Notes * Mr. New Vegas rarely mentions the Courier specifically, possibly because of lack of information (except when the Courier leaves Doc Mitchell's house). This is in contrast to Three Dog who knows the Lone Wanderer personally, describing them as "the kid from Vault 101". * Some of his news will be based on the Courier's reputation or Karma. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Mr. New Vegas is only heard in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Mr. New Vegas is voiced by real-life Vegas-based star Wayne Newton, also known as "Mr. Las Vegas." One of his intros references his own song, 1965's Comin' On Too Strong. * Mr. New Vegas' line, "Mojave, mo' problems. Am I right folks?" is a reference to the rapper Notorious B.I.G.'s song "Mo' Money, Mo' problems." This line is only heard if the player takes the Wild Wasteland trait. * Mr. New Vegas will also occasionally say "Stay classy, New Vegas" if you have the Wild Wasteland trait. This is a reference to the film Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. * Occasionally, Mr. New Vegas will say, "You're nobody 'til somebody loves you, and that somebody is me. I love you." This is a reference to the song "You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You" by Dean Martin. * Mr. New Vegas will occasionally say "Tensions are brewing in Freeside between the ruling gang known as the Kings and the large number of NCR squatters seeking refuge there. The leader of the Kings, who would only identify himself as The King, voiced his displeasure, calling NCR citizens, quote, 'the devil in disguise.' He added he didn't want to see any NCR in the ghetto, and called for a mass, quote, 'return to sender.'" This is a reference to the Elvis Presley songs "Devil in Disguise", "In the Ghetto", and "Return to Sender". Bugs * Mr. New Vegas' voice will be cut short and music will play. * Mr. New Vegas' voice will be silent for no longer than two seconds when a song ends, resulting in the very beginning of his line to be cut out. * Mr. New Vegas' voice will be the only audible thing on RNV. Neither reloading the game nor stopping and starting the station will fix it. * When Mr. New Vegas announces the song Ain't That A Kick In The Head, the song will only play for a short while (~5 seconds), then Mr. New Vegas will continue speaking. Gallery 7 of Diamonds.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card External links * Bethesda blog entry talking about the voice cast (archived) Category:New Vegas characters Category:Computer characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Mr. New Vegas es:Sr. New Vegas fr:M. New Vegas pl:Pan Nowe Vegas ru:Мистер Нью-Вегас uk:Містер Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯先生